


The Care and Feeding of Your New Lizard

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London has been dim, foggy, and cold and Jenny is worried about what the weather is doing to her poor Mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Feeding of Your New Lizard

**Title:** The Care and Feeding of Your New Lizard  
 **Author:** in_motu_proprio  
 **Beta:** lilbahkt  
 **Genre:** Comfort  


 

The Mistress was terribly sensitive to cold, and lately Jenny been keeping the fires roaring to stave off the pounding of the rain and the whistling of the wind through the window frame. Lately it seemed like no matter what she brought her, the Mistress didn't want it. Jenny had gone through every dish she knew her Mistress enjoyed, even sending Strax to the butcher for oxblood to make soup. Knocking softly on the door to Madame Vastra's study, she slipped in after being bid. The Mistress looked distant. Jenny considered the bowl of soup she'd left and noted that there was only a small amount of broth missing. "Was it not to your liking, Mistress?" 

"No, Jenny. Thank you. It's one of my favorites." The Mistress wasn't one to hurry her thoughts, but today she seemed quite slow indeed. Jenny came closer to clear the table and noticed how unwell the Mistress looked. 

"Ma'mm, if I might?" Jenny nodded to the fireplace and Madame Vastra nodded. Jenny stacked wood and stoked the flames until they roared. While she knelt by the fireplace, she thought about her Mistress. She was never ill, but she looked it now. The storm picked up again, the weather turning even more foul with ice pellets pinging off the panes of glass. "How many days now?" 

"Eighteen. How you humans stand this is beyond me." The Mistress pulled her shawl tighter as her sharp eyes took in Jenny. Weather like this brought bad humor to the Mistress, her dark days piling up into weeks and sometimes months. Jenny was usually the last to fall prey to that infectious misery, but had been struggling the past few days. That was what made her willing to do what she was about to do. Jenny quirked brow as she inclined her head towards the pillows. "Have to get you out of some of that kit if you're going to lay close to the fire." 

The Mistress rose and Jenny's heart turned over in her chest. She was bold, maybe too bold. Even now, in all her clothes, the Mistress had Jenny flushing. Jenny was prey, and she could try to blame it on the warmth of the room, but the heat in her belly was entirely the Mistresses. 

"I'm going to be laying close to the fire?" Jenny nodded and the Mistress came closer. "And will you be staying?" The Mistress brought Jenny's hands to the buttons at her throat, slipping her thumbs under the tight cuffs of Jenny's sleeves to stroke the blue veins under that too-thin skin. Jenny held her breath as she watched the Mistress scent the air, her lips quirking. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for who_contest on LJ. I won first place for that particular challenge. It was the first time I've won anything for writing so I'm quite pleased!


End file.
